


The World Would Know

by mylittlebigbluebox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlebigbluebox/pseuds/mylittlebigbluebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because the world is difficult and scary and cruel and if they were to ever know that Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna Potter shared a bed of crumpled sheets, there would be hell to pay." <br/>Sometimes it's just safer to keep the best things a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Would Know

It's difficult; falling in love.

It's hard. It's tough. It's scary. Especially when it's with someone you're not supposed to. Someone that every person you love wouldn't understand. Someone that people will call wrong and out of the ordinary, when all you can think is that it is ordinary and right – oh it is  _so_  right,  _he is so right_.

She feels it in the pit of her stomach and if she could only describe that feeling without sounding like a stupid little girl, then the world would know in a heartbeat that she was in love with the boy with blue-purple-green-yellow-brown-blue hair.

Although at his age, he can't really be called a boy, just like at hers she's no longer just a girl and she wished people would see and understand that.

But it was never supposed to be this way. She was supposed to meet a boy her own age, fall in love with him, and have the fairytale wedding - and everyone and their dog's approval. Have a family, children biting at her knees and grow old in just the same way as everyone expected.

Being a hero's daughter is hard and pressured and full of expectation.

But if it was all up to her the world would know.

The world would know that every night she and he meet and descend on his desolate home, the old property of his passed parents. They would know that her back crashes against his front door before it's even closed with his hands on her hips, writhing over her skin and kissing the living daylights out of her from her lips to her neck to her shoulders and the path between her breasts – the very ones he come to know so well -heat radiating every which way it is possible.

They would know that he lifts her by the arse and she wraps her legs around his waist pulling them even closer together as they find somewhere – the kitchen tops, the dinning table, the sofa, the living room rug and just sometimes his bed – and become a whole made of two perfect halves.

They would know that they have spent days in solitude in his home, wandering the house – her usually in his button down shirt that she ripped from his shoulders the night before, the tear at the collar as evidence, and him in just his underwear (sometimes not even that) - basking in the glory that is being in a relationship.

_And the world would accept it._

But she and he both know they won't.

And so the world doesn't know. Not yet.

The world sees them walking together in the street and assumes, as they always have done, that they are best friends, almost siblings and thinks nothing more of it, yet the mention of anything sibling between them sickens them and makes them itch.

Speculation never occurs. Not for them. Not together.

The world assumes they have their sights set elsewhere – her cousin in his and a brother of his friend in hers – and for the time being, they let the world think what they want.

Because the world is difficult and scary and  _cruel_  and if they were to ever know that Teddy Lupin and Lily Luna Potter shared a bed of crumpled sheets and tangled limbs every night that they can, then there would be hell to pay.

Maybe her parents would understand and maybe her brothers and cousins wouldn't hex him into the next universe. Maybe the public wouldn't place a disappointed eye on the daughter of the wizarding world's saviour and maybe they won't point and whisper about how the son of a known werewolf forced his way onto – into – her.

They know the truth, of course. The uncomplicated truth that one day everything changed and they fell in love with each other. Nothing forced. Nothing fake.

Just raw, honest love.

Because it happens, you know?

They doubt it would ever be so simple, so easy.

So for the time being the world will know nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions appreciated, Jessica.


End file.
